The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, an IC chip, and an information processing method.
In the related art, non-contact communication systems represented by FeliCa (registered trademark of Sony Corporation) are widely used.
Each non-contact communication system includes reader/writers (hereinafter, abbreviated as R/Ws) and non-contact communication IC cards (hereinafter, abbreviated as IC cards). In the non-contact communication system, communications are performed to exchange information between at least one of the R/Ws and the corresponding IC card in a non-contact manner by using electromagnetic waves. Before the communications for various types of information, a mutual authentication process is executed. In place of the IC card, a mobile phone or the like is sometimes used which has a built-in IC chip having the same function as the IC card.
For example, one IC card can have information on a plurality of services such as an electronic money service, a commutation ticket service for an electric train or the like, and an employee ID card service.
An access right or an access method for user data in the IC card is controlled in a service unit. For each service, a key for accessing user data exists, and is used to control the right of access to the user data for the service. In addition, for each service, an access method is specified according to a usage, such as use of a history data write method or an electronic money subtraction method.
To execute a history data write process and an electronic money subtraction process at a time, one key (a degeneration key) is generated from keys of a plurality of services. When the degenerate key is used, it is possible to access the plurality of services by performing the mutual authentication process one time. Nevertheless, when a key held for each service is used, it is also possible to individually access the service by performing a mutual authentication process.
However, to use a plurality of different services, that is, to access information on the services, it is necessary to perform a mutual authentication process varied depending on the service. Performing the mutual authentication processes using different keys for the respective services leads to strenuous processing. Hence, the following technology has been achieved by which one key (a degeneration key) is generated in advance based on the plurality of keys for the services, and the degeneration key is used for each of the mutual authentication processes used in the respective services. Then, in writing or reading information in each service, an encryption key (an access key) is generated from the degeneration key to perform a mutual authentication process.
Under these circumstances, as a method for generating an encryption key varied depending on the IC card, there is known a method as described in JP 2011-71758A which uses an individualization code generated based on a parameter (a card-specific ID) varied depending on the IC card.